My Holes Story
by Lina Da Echidna
Summary: USED TO BE NO TITLE AT THE MOMENT CAUSE I CANT THINK OF ONE Still a crudy title though Stupid bees. Girls now have to stay at camp green lake 4 a while DISCONTINUED/BEING REWRITTEN IN NEW CATAGORY
1. guys story

Yeah I have decided again to write another Holes fic. Hopefully I won't give up on it too. ^^ anyways I'll have a link to a pic of each girl on my profile. Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Hey Guys guess what I heard!" X-ray exclaimed running into D-tent. "I overheard Mom and Mr. Sir talking about this sister camp across the lake!" X told his fellow tent mates. "Man, it's been a long time I've seen one of them" Magnet said. "Imagine what's in that camp!" Barfbag said. "Girls". Squid said. "Girls with clean hair" Armpit said. "Girls in bikinis" Zigzag said. They all laughed, "What else did they say about the camp" Squid asked. "Dunno, I couldn't hear them cause they started talking low" X-ray said. Then Pendanski came in. "Go to sleep boys, long day tomorrow."  
  
~~~~~  
  
The next morning Pendanski didn't come wake them up until an hour later. "Hey Mom, whats going on?" Squid asked. "Mr. Sir has an announcement to tell everyone" Pendanski said. Somehow all of the camp was in the Wreck room. "Today, around noon, which is in 3 hours, The warden's brother will bring his camp and they will stay for a while until they work out a bee problem. Each tent is required to install a tent." Mr Sir said. Everyone groaned. "Hey its better than digging!" Magnet said. They all started to leave when they heard Mr. Sir say, "Come back here Im not done, D-tent and A- tent are required to install the curtains on the showers, since the other camp will use them at 4-6 and you will use them from 6 to 9." "Why do they need curtains?" a kid from A-tent asked. "Cause it's a girl camp" The whole room was silent. "IF ANYONE IS SEEN AROUND THE SHOWERS FROM 4 TO 6 YOU ARE DEAD!" Mr. Sir yelled. Then the whole room was chattering. "Alright now go do your assigned jobs." ~~~~~  
  
"I told you their was another camp" X ray said. "Whatever, dude" Armpit said trying to put a pole in place. ~~~~~  
  
Everyone was done around 11:50. "Man, I never knew that would be hard" Squid said. "Its stupid Barfbag's fault for reading the instructions wrong." Zigzag said. "They were in Russian, do I look Russian?" Barfbag asked, "and maybe if Zero knew what part is what it would have been easier!" Zero glared at Barfbag. Just then Mr. Pendanski told them that they had to go were the bus will stop. They all waited for about 10 min when they saw a dust trail. In 5 min the bus was in front. "Stupid dirt, can't see anything through those dirty windows" Armpit said. Someone told him to shut up. Girls started to come out of the bus. ~~~~~  
  
Next chapter is what happened at the other camp. Bye bye! 


	2. girls story

Heres chappy 2! ~~~~  
  
"Guess what!" Devil said. The other girls rolled their eyes. Devil always knew what was happening and saying, "Guess what!" "What?" Scar asked. "There is a camp where the warden's sister lives. It's a guy camp too! Since all the girls are getting stung by bees, we will all go stay for a while!" Devil said quickly. "Really? Wow guys!" Tigger exclaimed. All the girls went dreamy for a while. Just then their counselor Ms. Jones walked in. "You girls alright?" she asked. The girls snapped out of their dreamy state. "Wa?" Melody asked. "Guess you heard about the guy camp." Ms. Jones said.  
  
~~~~ The next morning da girls had to wake earlier than usual. They had to pack and get on the bus. Scar, Tigger, and Melody were sitting together. They started chattering. Devil was sitting across the row from them next to Ms. Jones. "Hey, Ms. Jones said not to get too attached to the guys, we will only be there for a while, and she doesn't want to see us moping around saying you miss your boyfriend when we get back." Devil said leaning over. "Like that will ever happen." Scar said. She hated boys, ever since her boyfriend broke up with her. Actually she broke up with him after she found out he was cheating on her. Melody rolled her eyes and Tigger laughed.  
  
~~~~ They got there in 5 hours. When they stopped everyone wanted to see out side the windows but they were too dirty. They heard someone say, "Stupid dirt, can't see anything through those dirty windows" and then someone yell, "Shut up Armpit!" Then they started to get out.  
  
Done with chappy 2 ^^ Reviews? 


	3. The first day

Heres three Ill try to make it long  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
The guys stared. The girls stared. The counselors rolled their eyes. The warden's greeted each other. Guess who broke the silence. "Whoa there hot, why is everyone staring? Whoa momma! Look at those-"Twitch said getting cut off by X-rays hand. "Sorry about him, he has a hyperactivity disorder" X- ray told the girls. Zigzag noticed that their jumpsuits were green instead of orange and had short sleeves and shorts instead of pants. Tigger's shorts were the shortest. 'Man look at those legs!' Squid thought. Each tent was ordered to help out the tent with the same letter. Scar, Tigger, Melody, and Devil were D-Tent.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Back in the tent, they introduced themselves. "I'm X-ray" said a boy with glasses "I'm armpit" said an overweight boy who had an unusual aroma. "I'm caveman" said a total loser looking boy "I'm twitch, can I touch your-" "sorry about him I'm Barfbag" said a boy who had his hand around a another boy's mouth. "That's zero and I'm squid" another boy said pointing at a short boy lying down in his cot. "I'm Zigzag" said a tall guy with crazy hair. "I'm Devil" Said a girl with blond hair and dirty blond streaks framing her face and purple eyes. "I'm Melody" said a girl with aqua colored eyes and aqua colored hair which is shoulder length and is a little curly and she has bangs and two odangos on her head. "I'm Tigger said a girl with green eyes and had her poofy dirty blond hair with brown streaks in pigtails, she had Tigger ears. (A/N you know the kind you buy from Disneyland) "I'm Scar" said a short girl with a purple bandana and her reddish brownish hair in pigtails. Two strands of hair framed her face. She had a small horizontal scar on her left cheek. "Where did you get that scar?" Zigzag asked touching Scar's cheek. "Don't touch me!" Scar snapped slapping Zig's hand away. "Dang, girl I was just wondering!" Zigzag argued. "Well you don't have to touch me!" Scar argued back. Then Mr. Pendanski came in. "Did you introduce each other?" "Yup, oh no, that's Mom, kay we did" Squid said looking at a certain pair of Tigger ears in front of him. Suddenly the ears started moving. Squid raised his eyebrow and noticed that it was because the owner was laughing. "Alright then? You the one laughing, which one is Alan?" Mom asked. "Who me? Umm Him?" Tigger guessed pointing at Zero. "No" Mom said, "This is Alan, and this is Ricky, Rex, Lewis, Jose, Theodore, and Brian." The guys rolled their eyes. "What are your names? NOT your nicknames." Mr. Pendanski asked. "I'm Karen" Devil said. "I'm Nilla" said Melody. "I'm Daisy" Tigger said. "I'm Mireya" Scar said. "Well boys give them a tour of the place." Mr. Pendanski said. Squid immediately went to Tigger. "Shall I be your escort?" he asked. "Okay!" They left. "HEY WE WERE SUPPOSED TO GO TOGETHER!!" Armpit yelled. Everyone laughed.  
  
~~~~~  
  
After the tours, they went to eat lunch. They sat around some holes. "Man, we are having lunch late." Caveman said attacking his lunch sack. "What the hell is this crap?" Scar asked. "You don't want to know" Barfbag said. "I lost my appetite." Scar said. "What you didn't eat this at your other camp?" Squid asked. "No we had Turkey sandwiches." Tigger said, "Not like I ever finish it." "Yeah you should see Scar; she always eats hers and always wants more! The weirdo." Melody said. "I heard that" Scar said. "Hey if you don't want it can I have it?" Zigzag asked. "No" Scar said glaring at him. She didn't exactly like Zigzag. "Can I have it?" Barfbag asked. "Here" Scar said throwing the sandwich at him. Zigzag glared at Barfbag who was eating his sandwiches happily. X-Ray raised an eye and noticed that Ziggy and Barfbag both like someone. Then he noticed two other people who liked each other. He smiled. 'I wonder how long it will take for them to notice they like each other" he thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
After they ate they went to the wreck room. Scar made a face when she saw  
inside. 'Boys are animals' she thought as she looked at the couches with  
fluff sticking out. "That's the same face, I made when I first in here" Barfbag said. "Really? Wow, that's weird." Scar said. They started to talk  
about who knows what. Zigzag rolled his eyes. "Wanna play some pool?"  
Zigzag asked her. She ignored him. "Hello?" "HULLO I'M TALKING TO YOU!!"  
"Huh what did you say?" Scar asked. Zigzag repeated what he said. "No, I wanna talk with Barfbag." She said. Zigzag sighed. "I had a feeling she was  
gonna say that" he said plopping in front of the Tv. Ziggy couldn't concentrate on the Tv since Scar and Barfbag were laughing too much. Not to mention Squid and Tigger were yelling for some reason as they played pool.  
Zigzag got mad and yelled, "SHUT UP!" Everyone stared at him and shut up. "Thank you" he said going back the TV. If you were watching him, you would  
think he was watching the TV but he was actually in his own little world.  
Probably killing Barfbag. Everyone was whispering for a while until, whom  
else, started yelling, "Hey, Squid can I play? Huh? Huh? Huh?" "No" Squid said. "Why cause you wanna play with your girlfr-" again Twitch was cut off by X-ray. Then everyone started to talk loudly. Squid was starting to yell  
and Tigger too. Barfbag was making Scar laugh too. Poor Barfbag, the tent  
door hit his face. "Hey! Why did you hit him?" Scar asked Zigzag. Zigzag  
just glared at Barfbag and left.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Later on they had to go to dinner. "YUCK, WHATS THIS CRAP!" Scar yelled. "Its food" said Squid. "No it isn't" Scar said. "Yes it is" Barfbag said. "No it ain't" Zigzag wanted to say but he just ate who know what. "Sheesh I'm gonna starve here" Scar said. Everyone laughed. Then everyone spit out there food. "EW, this isn't the same thing we used to eat!" X-ray said. "Yea, it's disgusting" Magnet said. "Really? I can't taste it." Barfbag said. "That's cause Zigzag broke your nose" Scar said glaring at Zigzag. "He deserved it" Zig said. "No he didn't" "Yes he did" "No he didn't" "Yes he did" "No he didn't" "Yes he did" "No he didn't" "Yes he did" "No he didn't" "Yes he did" Everyone groaned. They kept going until the all finished eating and something unexpected happened. Zigzag's hair was covered in "the so called food". "What the hell did you do that for?" Zig asked. "Cause you're annoying and I hate you" Scar said getting up and left for the tent. Barfbag had a huge grin on his face. No one noticed though except one hyper boy.  
  
~~~~  
  
Back in the tent, Ms. Jones asked what happened at the table. "I dunno, I just, I don't know, he makes me feel weird." Scar explained. "Well be nice to him, your gonna be here for a while and I don't want you to have any fights." Jones said. 'And cause he likes you' she thought in her head. She then left Scar alone. Scar groaned and fell on her cot. After an hour or so, the rest of the girls came in. "Man you should of seen Zigzag he looked like he was gonna kill someone" Melody said. "Probably Barfbag" Devil said. "I wonder how he's gonna get that junk out, he has too much hair and so little time to take a shower." Tigger said. "That water is cold, how can they take showers in there?" Melody asked. "And only four minutes" Tigger reminded her. "You guys changed the subject" Scar said. "Oh sorry, but dang he looked mad." Tigger said. "He looked heartbroken to me" Devil said so low that no one heard her." Ms. Jones told them to go to sleep. Tigger then scared everyone by screaming, "HEEEE, HEEE I love squid!" Everyone stared at her. "Weirdo" Melody said. "Bet you he heard" Devil said. "Oops" Tigger said.  
  
~~~~  
  
At the guy's tent, well it wasn't exactly pleasant. Zig was in a bad mood, and Barfbag was in a good mood. Twitch didn't exactly make things better. "Dang, Zig you looked woo! And Barfbag you were grinning so much I thought your mouth was gonna cover up your whole face! Wow, that was awesome! Woo did anyone see Scar's Bo-" X-ray again covered his mouth. "Shut it Twitch." Zigzag looked sooo dead. He was lying in his cot closing his eyes a lot. Not to mention he looked horrible. (A/N how can he look horrible, his face is so cute ^^) Then Barfbag whispered something in Ziggy's ear that made his eyes shoot open. Next thing you know Ziggy was atop of Barfbag, punching him there and here. They kept fighting until Mr. Pendanski came in the room and saw Zigzag choking Barfbag. "Ricky! Let go of Louis and come with me." Mom said. Zigzag let go of Barfbag who fell on the floor breathing hard. When Zig came back he just went to his cot and laid down.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
End of chappy 3. still short but sorry. Reviews? 


	4. More Barfbag and Ziggy fights and a Zig ...

Chappy 4 ~~~~~~~  
  
The next 3 days Zigzag was silent not to mention in a mood for killing a certain guy who was too happy. Barfbag. Scar and Barfbag always were together. Squid was always with Tigger. Melody was always together with Zero. Some thought that Melody and Zero were together, but one day they had some argument and stopped talking together. Squid and Tigger were always laughing and yelling. They thought that they were an item too. Then one day while they all finish digging, except for Squid and Tigger, Mr. Sir caught them two making out in a hole. They were sent to the warden's cabin. Squid's arm was swollen when they saw him. Long red streaks were on his arm. Everyone wondered what happened. Tigger on the other hand, covered the wound and kissed it. Squid smiled and was about to kiss Tigger when Mr. Pendanski came in the room. It seems Barfbag and Zigzag got into another fight. No one knew how it started. Some say Zigzag got tired of Barfbag flirting with Scar. Others say Barfbag touch Zigzag's hair. X-ray said it was because Barfbag kissed Scar's cheek. Again Mr. Pendanski separated them and warned them if they fought again, they both would be punished. Scar got mad again and yelled at poor Zigzag. Zigzag just glared and went back to his tent.  
  
~~~~  
  
The next day wasn't exactly pleasant either, cause while they dug, Zig and Barfbag kept throwing dirt in their holes. Scar was always the 2nd one finished, so when she was leaving she dumped half of Zig's dirt pile into his hole and atop of Ziggy. Tigger and Squid rolled their eyes. "Good thing that's not us" Squid told Tigger. Tigger smiled and continued to dig their holes. They always dug their holes together.  
  
~~~~  
  
The next day, Scar was in the guy's tent lying down in someone's cot. Then Ziggy came in. "What are you doing in here" he asked. "What does it look like" she said looking up her book. "What book is that?" Zig asked. ""Summer of my German Soldier" Its such a sad and romantic book, I love it." "Can I see?" "Umm...k..." Scar said uncertainly handing him the book. Zigzag then laid down on the floor next to the cot she was on. Scar got bored so she started to play with Zigzag's hair. Then she smiled and pulled a comb out of her pocket. She then started to comb his hair. "What are you doing?" Zigzag asked looking up from the book. "Combing your hair, it's too wild." scar said. Zigzag went back to the book. After an hour or so, Zig was finished and just sat there staring blankly at the wall. 'Ow. Man I'm in heaven. Stupid Barfbag, she never combed, ow, his hair.' he thought. "Ugh, I give up, my arm's tired." Scar said putting her comb away. Now Zigzag looked weird. Half his hair was combed nicely while the other side was crazy and sticking up everywhere. Scar giggled when he turned around and looked at her. "What?" "Here" Scar gave him a mirror. Inside the wreck room Squid and Tigger quit their make out session cause they heard someone yell, "MY HAIR!!!" They shrugged and went back making out. Back in the tent, Scar was laughing so hard that tears were coming out of her eyes. Zigzag smiled and started to tickle her. When Zig finally stopped, Scar asked, "Whose cot is this? It's comfy" "Its mine" Zigzag said. "Oh" Scar sat up and allowed Zig to sit down next to her. "Sorry." Scar said suddenly. "For what?" "For being so mean to you these past 4 days" Scar said. "No it's my fault I shouldn't have touched you" "No, I don't know why I got mad" Scar said touching her cheek. She looked up at Zigzag. Zigzag looked down. They started to lean in and were about to kiss, when who else walked in. "Whoa, were you to gonna kiss. Wait till everyone hears about this." Twitch said about to go back outside. Then Zigzag grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "Don't you dare or I'll break that neck and make sure you don't twitch again!" he warned. "Okay" Twitch said relieved to have his feet on the ground. He ran out. When he turned back, he saw Scar blushing and getting up from Zig's cot. "I have to go" she said and walked out. "F^c&ing, Twitch." Zigzag said angrily. He laid down in his cot and pulled out his TV guide.  
  
~~~~  
  
Scar went into the wreckroom and walked over to the pool table and watched. Tigger looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Why are you all red?" she asked. "Nothin, just hot" "whatever. Hey! Cheater!" Tigger exclaimed. "What?" Squid asked. "I saw you. You moved the ball with ur hand" "No, I didn't" "Yes, you did, I saw it wi-" Tigger complained but getting cut off by Squid's lips. Scar rolled her eyes and went over where X-ray and Zero were playing some card game. "Speed!" X-ray yelled. "Its "Speedos"" said Zero. "Man, shut up, you talk too much now" X-ray said. Then Zigzag came in. "Hey Zig! Come play, Zero complains too much." X-ray yelled. "Do not!" Zero complained again. Zigzag walked over there. "Play what?" "Speed" "How do you play?" "Watch one game, and you will get it" "Oh" Then X and Zero started to play again. "X you cheated." Scar said. "No I didn't" "Yes you did" "No I didn't" "Yes you did" "No I didn't" "Yes you did" "No I didn't" "Yes you did" "Shut up" Zero said, "and Speedos" "Man, look what you did." X said. "Your fault" Scar said. "Winner plays Zigzag" Zero said. Then Zero and Zigzag played. Poor Ziggy never played before, so he was slow. Zero won. "No fair, I never played. Zero's to fast." Zigzag said. "Can I play? I'm probably at Zigzag's level" Scar said. "Okay, hey Zig, What's wrong with you hair?" "Scar was combing it, then she gave up on it" Zig explained getting the cards ready. "My arm got tired." She told X. X-ray raised an eyebrow and laughed to himself. They started to play and while they did Barfbag came and well didn't like them playing together. He pretended to accidentally walk in the cards. "HEY!" Zigzag yelled. "Woops, sorry" "Sorry, my @ss!" Zigzag grabbed Barfbag and .. "What is this the 4th time they fought?" Zero asked. "Dunno, lost count" X-ray said. Scar just shook her head. "If Mom comes in here, woops their in trouble" she said. Then Barfbag fell unconscious on Zero. "AH DEAD PERSON ON ME!! GET HIM OFF!!!" Zero yelled. "Told you he talks to much" X-ray said. Mr. Pendanski came in a long time ago and saw everything. "He's not dead Zero." Mr. Pendanski said. "But Zigzag is" Squid said. "Shut up" Tigger said. Mr. Pendanski made Armpit and Squid bring Barfbag into the tent. He took Zigzag to the warden. "Careful, don't let her take out the nail polish" Squid told him. "Woo, that was the best fight! Man I wish I had a camera. Did you see Ziggy, dang he was woo. Sheesh, good thing he didn't do that to me in the tent, when you two were gonna ki, Ow" Twitch said rubbing his stomach where Scar hit him. "Shut it" she said. ~~~~~~ That's chapter 4, sorry short again. 


	5. Origin of the scar

Chappy 5 ~~~~~  
  
"HEE HEE" Scar jumped and looked to see where Tigger was. They were inside their tent. "Dang girl, calm down" Devil said. "Yea you scared Scar" Melody said. "Sorry but did you know Squid has his tongue pierced?" Tigger asked. "EW" Scar yelled. "HEE HEE" "Shut up! Go with your boyfriend" "I would but hes gonna sleep" "So go sleep with him" "HEE HEE" Tigger yelled running out the door. "weirdo" Melody said. After 5 min, Tigger came back. Devil groaned. "Mr. Pendanski made me come back" Tigger said. Scar laughed. "So, At least I have a boyfriend" Tigger said. "Hey so do I, oops" Devil said covering her mouth. Everyone looked at her. "You do? Who?" Scar asked. "No one, I was just kidding" Devil laughed nervously. "Tell us" Melody said. "Fine, Its" Devil said saying his name lowly. "what?" "X-RAY!! SHEESH! Happy?" Devil said crossing her arms. "So Melody? Why did you stop talking to your boyfriend" "He's not my boyfriend and cause I said something that offended him." Melody said. "Stupid" "Shut up, It just came out" Melody said. Scar knew the conversation was gonna end up tp her so she pretended to be asleep. "HEY, we know your not asleep Scar" Tigger said. "Yea, Who do you like more? Barfbag?" Melody asked. "Or Zigzag" Devil asked. "Ziggy" Scar answered blushing. "What? I mean your always yelling at him, I thought you hated him" Tigger said surprised. "So Did I, but now I don't know. I think I'm falling in love with him." Scar explained. They didn't know that outside someone was listening to them. He smiled then went back to D-Tent.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Zero walked inside the tent. He smiled and said, "I know something You don't know!" Everyone looked at him. "He's getting annoying" X-ray said. "What?" Caveman asked. "I was at the girl's D-tent and I" Zero said but Squid grabbed him. "YOU BETTER HAVE NOT SEEN TIGGER NAKED!" he yelled. "I didn't, anyways I heard them talking about us" Zero said. "What about us?" Zigzag asked. "Sorry can't tell you" Zero said and fell asleep. "Told you he was annoying" X-ray said. "SO I know something too, when I came in here in the afternoon I saw" Twitch said but Zigzag grabbed him and told him to shut up.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The next day, Scar didn't finish her hole 2nd, even Caveman finished before her. Zigzag was worried, so he took long, when everyone but they were gone, Ziggy asked her what was wrong. " Nothing, I was just thinking. What did the wardens tell you yesterday?" She asked. "Oh, they said that you girls can go back to your camp but they don't wanna separate the couples. And they said if we keep fighting over you girls, there gonna send you back." Zigzag said. "Oh.." Scar said going back to her hole. Zigzag walked back to his hole. He finished before she did. He was leaving when Scar called him back. "I don't wanna be here alone." She said. She continued to dig. They didn't say anything until Zigzag asked how old she was. " I'm 15, how old are you?" "I'm 18" Zigzag said. "You don't look 15" Zigzag said. "I know, I'm too short." Scar said. "No not your height. Speaking of you height you're the same height as the shovel." Zigzag said laughing. "Ha ha, so funny" "Sorry, but I find it amusing" Zigzag said. "You really wanna know where I got my scar?" Scar asked him. Zigzag nodded. "Well you see I had a boyfriend named Brandon and he was sooo hot" Scar said. Zigzag rolled his eyes. "Anyways I found out he was cheating on me for some ugly @ss B!tc#. I beat the $#!t out over her. Got her sent to the hospital. He got mad and he came over to my house. We started fighting and well He got knife and wanted to stab me but he just succeeded cutting my cheek. Anyways I got the knife out of his hand and stabbed his shoulder. That's why I was sent here." Scar explained. 'Bastard' Zigzag said in his head. "Can you help me?" Scar asked. Zigzag looked at her and noticed she was stuck in her hole. Zigzag started laughing. "Quit laughing and help me out!" Scar said. Zigzag helped her out but was still laughing. When they got to the guys d-tent, they found who else making out. "Hey Ziggy, what were you two doing over there?" Squid asked. "talking" "Sure whatever" Squid went back to Tigger. Then Mr. Pendanski came in. "Mom, tell them two to stop making out" Caveman said. "Alan, Daisy, stop" Squid glared at Caveman. Tigger looked like she was going to kill Caveman. "Mail!" Mr. Pendanski called. "Hey, My Mommy sent me a B-day card!" Tigger said. "Great you caught up with me" Scar said. "You two are the same age?" Zigzag asked her. "Now we are." Scar said. Squid looked annoyed. Everyone seemed to have gotten mail but him. "Hey Squid, how come you didn't get mail, huh? huh? huh? huh? huh? Why?" Twitch asked. "Twitch shut up" Tigger said since she knew why. Squid left. "Poor baby" Tigger said. Scar rolled her eyes. "I know! I'll write him one and send it to him!" Tigger said running out of the tent. They all left to the wreck room where they all went separate ways. "Hey Scar, wanna go play pool?" Barfbag asked. Zigzag scowled. "Sorry but I wanna watch TV with Ziggy" she said. Then Zigzag smiled and left with Scar and they plopped in front of the busted TV. Barfbag looked shocked, and angry. He was about to go beat Zig up but X stopped him. "You wanna break your nose again? Or get knocked out?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
During the night Ziggy was walking Scar to the tent, when they saw a rattlesnake. "Run." Zigzag told her. She ran but the last thing she heard was Zigzag scream. She got to her tent and was breathing hard. "Man, I hate running" Scar said. "Why you running?" Tigger said looking up from her letter. "Why are you late?" Ms. Jones asked. "Well Zig and I were walking over here, then we saw a rattlesnake and he told me to run and I heard him scream when I was running" Scar said fast and worried. "Lets go look" Mrs. Jones said. When they got there they saw Zigzag on the ground trying to get a the snake of his leg. "Ricky!" Scar yelled. Mrs. Jones got a stick and hit the snake on its head and it fell off and slithered away. Scar ran to Ziggy. "Are you okay?" she asked him. "Do I look okay?" He asked. They helped him walk to the med-tent. All of you wait outside. "Can we have a flashlight?" Tigger asked. A flashlight was thrown and hit her head. "Ow" she said. "Hey! I saw that" Squid said walking up to her. He kissed her head. The rest of the guys were behind him. "What happened?" X-ray asked. Devil told them what happened. Then they heard, "OW! THAT BURNS!!" Scar laughed. "Why are you laughing? That's your boyfriend in there!" Twitch said. "Shut it, Twitch" Scar said. "Hey, now he doesn't have to dig holes" Squid said, "Where's that snake?" "You get bitten by it, I'll kill you. Cause I'm not digging by myself." Tigger said. Then Ms. Jones came outside. "Everyone back to your tent. Zig's gonna stay here for the night." She said. "He's okay though, right?" Scar asked. "Yea, but he can't walk on that leg. He can't dig until it heals" "I told you! Its not fair." Squid said, "I wanna get bitten" "NO YOU DON'T" Zigzag yelled from the inside. "Yea, You don't" Tigger said with a evil look. "Whoa Evil look. I like it." Squid said kissing Tigger. "Ugh, they start again" Melody said. "To the tents!" "Okay sheesh" Squid said. They all left.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The next morning, Scar ran to the Med-Tent. "Wakie wakie" she said nudging Zigzag. "Ugh" Zigzag groaned. "Breakfast!" She said cheerfully giving him the lukewarm cereal. "Why you so happy?" Zigzag asked. "Cause I don't have to dig today! I get to stay with you the whole day!" Scar said. "Yippe." Zig said laying back down. "Hey! I'm your nurse, now eat!" Scar said pulling him up. Zig ate his cereal and laid back down. "Hey! Don't go back to sleep! Can I comb your hair?" Scar asked. "Don't give up halfway" Zig said as she started to comb. "Ow." After two or three hours, Scar finished all his hair. "Finally" Zigzag said stretching his long neck. "You look cute like that" Scar said smiling. Zigzag blushed. Scar got a mirror of a desk in the tent. "Look" Zigzag took the mirror and his eyes were huge. "Can I do cornrows on your hair?" "NO" Zigzag said. "Aww" Scar said pouting. "Now you look cute" Zigzag said. Zig smiled. Scar smiled back. Next thing they knew they were leaning in. "Whoa, this is the 2nd time I saw you two in that pose. Man I really need to come later. Hee hee you guys are red!" Twitch said coming in. "TWITCH! I WOULD KILL YOU IF I COULD WALK!" Zigzag yelled. Twitch yelped as he ran out. "I'll go get your lunch" Scar said walking out. Zigzag took out a notepad. Kill Twitch when leg heals.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Theres chap 4! 


	6. Leaving campgreen lake

Chappy 6 ~~~~~~~  
  
"Stupid Zigzag." Barfbag said throwing the dirt in his dirt pile. "Shut up" Zero said. X-ray was about to open his mouth but Twitch covered it. "I always wanted to do that" Twitch said heading toward the tents. "You're done already? Its not even lunch yet!" Armpit yelled.  
  
~~~  
  
Anyways, after Zigzag got his lunch from Scar, he ate it. Duh. "So, why aren't you eating?" Zigzag said. "I'm not hungry, besides I don't know how you like that. Disgusting." Scar replied. "It's good" "Weirdo" "Your turning into Melody" "I need to stop hanging around her." Scar said shaking her head. Zigzag finished his lunch and looked down at her. She was sitting on the floor with her back leaning on the bed. "You okay? You look tired" Zigzag said. "I am, didn't sleep that much" "Why" Zig asked. Scar blushed and shrugged. "Hee, you were worried about me!" Zigzag teased. "No I wasn't" "Yes you were" "No I wasn't" "Yes You where" "Shut up" "No" "Yes" Make me" "why should I" Scar asked yawning. "Wanna lie down? There's enough room on this bed" Zigzag said moving over. Scar nodded and laid down next to him. They ended up falling asleep in each others arms. But they were woken up by a certain someone. "WHAT THE HELL?" Barfbag yelled. Zigzag looked annoyed. "I'm trying to sleep" he said. Barfbag glared. Scar blinked and then they were fighting again. "Barfbag! Zigzag's handicapped! You don't beat up handicapped people!" Armpit said. Scar didn't even notice all of the D-tent guys and girls there. She blushed because they all saw her sleeping with Zigzag. Then Mr. Pendanski and Ms. Jones came in. They didn't look happy. They sent Barfbag and Zigzag to the wardens. They gave Zigzag some crutches.  
  
~~~  
  
"What do you think will happen to them?" Tigger asked. "Dunno, probably no water for a week or they will get meowed" Squid said pretending to be a cat. Tigger laughed. She snuggled in his arms. Scar stared at them uncertainly. And they said if we keep fighting over you girls, there gonna send you back She couldn't stop hearing his voice in her head. We're they really going to send them back? Scar didn't want to think that. She didn't want to tell anyone what Zigzag told her. Besides she didn't think Tigger and Squid would like it. Then everyone came back. "What they do to you?" X- ray asked. "No water for a week for me" Barfbag said. "I have to dig my hole now" Zigzag said. "And they are gonna..." Barfbag started but Ms. Jones made the girls leave.  
  
~~~  
  
"I have an announcement" Mr. Pendanski said. Everyone looked at him. "Ever since the girls came, you guys have gotten into more trouble. So we have decided to send the girls back" he said. "WHAT?!" Squid yelled. "But but It's their fault why don't you send just the girls that make them get in trouble" Squid asked. "You have gotten in trouble too, Alan" "Ugh" Squid said walking out of the tent.  
  
~~~  
  
Back in the girls' tent, Devil asked why they made them leave. "I have an announcement" Ms. Jones said. Everyone looked at her. "Ever since we came the guys have gotten into more trouble. So we have decided to leave and go back to our camp" she said. "WHAT?!" Tigger yelled. Scar knew that would be her reaction. "I haven't gotten Squid in trouble! Can I stay?" Tigger asked. "No, and you have gotten him in trouble" Mrs. Jones pointed out. Tigger pouted and angrily put her stuff in her bag.  
  
~~~ They were boarding the bus when they heard the guys yelling to wait up. Tigger ran to Squid. She was sobbing in his arms when Squid gave her an envelope. "Open it on the bus" he told her. She took it and smiled. "Here, Keep these" Tigger said pulling her Tigger ears off. "What? I can't keep this" "I have another one" Tigger said hugging him. Meanwhile Devil was giving X-ray her "Devil" Necklace. Melody told Zero she was sorry and kissed his cheek. Zero blushed. "I would write you a letter, but I don't know how" Zero said. Melody smiled. "Learn how to read and write and I'll send you one" she said. Meanwhile Scar was saying bye to Barfbag and Zigzag. She gave Barfbag a water bottle and told him not to let anyone see it. She hugged Zigzag and gave him her bandana. They all said bye for the last time and boarded the bus. It took Ms. Jones and Mr. Pendanski to pry Tigger off of Squid. The guys all stayed until the bus was no where in sight. Then Twitch broke the silence. "Man, I didn't even get one kiss. That sucks. Squid you're lucky. I wish I had a girlfriend." Twitch kept going on until Armpit carried him away from the heartbroken guys.  
  
~~~~ There's chappy 6! I know its short but I had to take my dogs to the groomers. I don't like that groomer, he was treating them bad and he cut part of my dog's ear off. Anyways I still have to take them to get their shots. 


	7. Annoying

waChappy 7  
  
~~~~~  
  
On the bus ride, Tigger kept repeating the same thing over and over and over and over again, "I want my squid, I want my Squid, I want my Squid" "MAN SHUT UP!" Scar yelled. "But I miss him" " We haven't even left." "So, see the bus started" "Ugh, open your envelope" "oh yea" Tigger said opening it. Inside was a drawing and a card. "Aww! He drew me Tigger!" Tigger said holding the pic. Then she looked at the card. "AW, HES SO SWEET!!!" Tigger exclaimed. On the card, well actually it was a paper folded in half, it said, "Happy Birthday, Tigger!" with a lot of Tigger faces and cake drawings in it. Happy Birthday, Tigger. I drew and made this when I was digging my hole. I was gonna give you it at night, but I found out you were leaving, so I wrote this quickly in the back. I'll miss you. Don't forget to write. Love Squid. P.S. Don't cry That was written inside. Tigger broke out crying. Inside the envelope, was a note. On it was his tongue ring taped to it. The note said, I'm giving you this so you don't forget me. "Ew!" Scar said looking at the ring. Then Tigger cried out, "I FORGOT TO GIVE HIM MY LETTER!!" She started crying again. "This is going to be a long ride" Melody said.  
  
~~~~  
  
At camp, X-Ray kept taking off his necklace and putting it back on. Squid kept hugging his Tigger ears and putting them on. Barfbag kept opening and closing the water bottle. Zigzag kept putting the bandana on his head, but his hair makes it pop off. Zero kept bugging Caveman to teach him to read and write. Well everyone got annoyed and Twitch took away their new lifelines. Poor Twitch. Five fists in his face. Now Twitch looked like a mummy, with bandages everywhere.  
  
~~~~  
  
Back on the bus Tigger was "OW" ing. Ms. Jones turned around. "What happened?" she asked. "She's trying to poke a hole in her tongue" Scar said. "OW" "Tigger stop. You need a professional to do it. Besides you don't pierce your tongue with a tongue ring." Ms. Jones said. "Ew. That was in Squid's mouth" Scar said. "And?" Tigger asked putting the tongue ring away. "Fricken disgustin" Scar said.  
  
~~~~  
  
"I miss Tigger" Squid said. "I miss Melody" Zero said. "I miss Devil" X-ray said. "I miss Scar" Zigzag and Barfbag said at the same time. They glared at each other. Then X-Ray kept taking off his necklace and putting it back on. Squid kept hugging his Tigger ears and putting them on. Barfbag kept opening and closing the water bottle. Zigzag kept putting the bandana on his head, but his hair makes it pop off. Zero kept bugging Caveman to teach him to read and write. Everyone groaned. Twitch didn't take them away again, fearing the tent door slamming on him.  
  
~~~  
  
The day kept repeating it self. At camp, Twitch, Caveman, and Armpit were annoyed. On the bus, Melody, Devil, Ms. Jones and Scar were annoyed. "I miss Tigger" Squid said. "I miss Melody" Zero said. "I miss Devil" X-ray said. "I miss Scar" Zigzag and Barfbag said at the same time. They glared at each other. Then X-Ray kept taking off his necklace and putting it back on. Squid kept hugging his Tigger ears and putting them on. Barfbag kept opening and closing the water bottle. Zigzag kept putting the bandana on his head, but his hair makes it pop off. Zero kept bugging Caveman to teach him to read and write. Everyone groaned. This kept happening over and over again. Tigger kept repeating the same thing over and over and over and over again, "I want my squid, I want my Squid, I want my Squid"  
  
~~~~~  
  
The girls were sooooooooo happy when they got home. Except for Tigger. They all ran away from her and went to their tents. "I can still hear her voice in my head" Melody said. "Me too" Scar agreed. They were putting their stuff away when Tigger came in. They groaned. "What?" "Don't start" "Oh I'm over it already" Tigger said smiling. Scar shook her head. After they were done, they started to write their letters. Dear Squid... and Dear Zero. and Dear Ziggy. and Dear X-ray. Tigger's pen ran out off ink. So she took out another one. Scar finished her letter to Zigzag and started on Barfbag's.  
  
~~~~  
  
At the other camp, The guys realized they had to write their letters, so they practically ran over anyone on their way to the tent. Actually they went to Mr. Pendanski for some paper. Dear Tigger.Dear Scar. Dear Scar. Dear Devil. Zero let Stanley write everything he said.  
  
~~~~ There chappy 7! Have the rest up later! 


	8. Mail and Online Greetings

Chappy 8!!  
  
~~~~~~  
  
After a few days, the guys got their letters. "I GOT MAIL!!" Squid yelled. "You sound like my computer, Squid" Caveman said. "You have a computer? I thought you were poor!" Zigzag said. "He doesn't mean poor like he lives in the streets, stupid" Barfbag said, "No offense Zero" "No offense taken. Hey Caveman can you read me my letter?" Zero asked. The guys read their letters and got all weird. "HEY MOM!" Squid yelled. "What?" "Can the girls come back? I miss Tigger" "No" "Why?" "Cause" "Why?" "Cause you fight too much" "I haven't fought" "But you and Tigger make out too much, we don't want you two going any further. "Who says we haven't?" "WHAT?!" "Kidding sheesh" Squid said backing away from Mr. Pendanski. Mr. Pendanski left the tent room. "So, have you two done anything? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh?" Twitch asked. "I wish" Squid said. "I thought you two did" Zigzag said. Squid rolled his eyes. "I know better than that, besides I don't wanna get Tig pregnant!" Squid said. "Hey Zero would you do it?" "No" " Wut about, hey? Where did Zigzag and X-ray go?" Twitch asked looking around. "They have been gone for a while Twitch" Zero said.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Back in the other camp, the girls were reading their letters. "AW SQUID MISSES ME!!" Tigger yelled. Scar rolled her eyes. "I miss him so much" Tigger said hugging her letter. "I miss Zero" Melody said. "I miss X-ray" Devil said. Scar looked around uncertainly. Did she miss both of them? Scar thought about it. It seems like she missed Zigzag more than anybody.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Squid was walking around looking for Zigzag when he found them in Mr. Pendanski's office. Him and X-ray were huddled over his computer. "What are you two doing?" Squid asked. "We are sending the girl's Greeting Cards" Zigzag said. "Oh, Can I send one?" Squid asked. Mom nodded. He looked for one. After what seemed forever he found one he liked. "Finally!" X-ray exclaimed. The one Squid picked was an animated one. A bear comes out looking at the sky, then he's on his bed sleeping and dreams of him and some other bear. The screen turns to where it says, "I long for your touch. I miss you". Squid smiled and sent it.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Hey, Devil, Scar, Tigger come with me" Ms. Jones said. They looked at each other worried. They walked to her office. "The boys sent you girls greetings" she said showing them the greetings. "AW! Look at the birdie! How did Zigzag know I like birds?" Scar squealed. Her's had a Budgie (Parakeet for you none bird lovers) holding a sign saying "I miss you" Devil smiled when she saw her's. It had a puppy with a ribbon lying down. I miss you was written on the bottom. "AW SQUID IS SOO SWEET!" Tigger exclaimed looking at hers. Scar rolled her eyes.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"You think they saw them?" Squid asked. "Duh" X-Ray said. "What do you think they're reactions were?" Zigzag asked. "I could imagine Tigger's" Squid said. "Me two" X said laughing.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"I miss him" Tigger said.  
  
~~~~  
  
" I miss her" Squid said.  
  
~~~  
  
"Don't tell me your gonna sing" Scar and Zigzag said at the same time.  
  
~~~~  
  
THERES CHAPTER 8!!! ITS SHORT, . YEA I HATE IT. THANKIES RAIN AND ADUIAL AND TRISTANLOVER59!!!!!! FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS! Oh thank Aduial cause she's da only reason I update so soon. SHE BUGS THE HELL OUT OF ME TO FINISH A CHAPTER!! I'll have the next chapters up soon. 


	9. A conversation SHORTEST CHAPTER IN DA WO...

HERES CHAPPY 9!!!!!!!!!  
  
!~~~~~~~~!  
  
"UGH!" Mr. Pendanski groaned. At the other camp Ms. Jones did the same. The guys and the girls were bugging them. Mr. Pendanski reached for the phone. He dialed the other camp. This is the conversation.  
  
Mr.Pendanski: Hello? Maria? Mrs. Jones: Yea its me. Pendanski: They are driving me nuts! I asked the warden and she said yes Jones: Me too, and he said yes too. Pendanski: That's a relief. Jones: Hold on. *puts phone down* No its not him. I don't think hes there. Hold on *goes back on phone* Hey is Squid there? Pendanski: hold on. *calls Alan* Here *gives phone to Squid* Squid: Hullo? Tigger: SQUID! ITZ ME!! Squid: Tigger! I missed your voice! Tigger: just my voice? Squid: Nah I miss all of you Tigger: I MISS YOU TOO!! Oh I got your greeting. It was sooo sweet! Squid: Yea, took me a while to find it. X-Ray: *in the background* A while? More like forever Squid: SHUT UP! Tigger: FINE! Squid: Oh not you baby. Stupid X-ray was bugging Tigger: Oh. I knew that  
  
Okay Mr. Pendanski left with everyone around 4 and when they came back around 8 Squid was still on the phone.  
  
Pendanski: ALAN! OFF THE PHONE!!!! Squid: *still on phone* Hey, I got to go. Mom buggin. Tigger: Aww. Okay, Bye Squid: Bye *hangs up*  
  
"Dang that's gonna be a huge phone bill" Zero said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
OKAY THAT HAS TOO BE MY SHORTEST CHAPTER YET! . SO LAZY!!! 


	10. The annoying Squid and Tigger Maybe this...

Chappy 10  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"WE ARE GOING WHERE?!" Squid yelled. Mr. Pendanski was announcing an announcement. "You heard me" "YE HAW!" Squid yelled. "Oookay..I don't know him." Zero said backing away.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"THEY ARE??" Tigger yelled. "YUP!" Ms. Jones said. "Yippee!" Tigger yelled. Scar rolled her eyes. "SQUID IS COMING! SQUID IS COMING! SQUID IS COMING!" Tigger sang.  
  
~~~~~  
  
On the bus Squid was out of control. "WEEE!!" Squid yelled when they went over a bump. Zigzag raised an eyebrow. "SQUID CALM DOWN!" X-Ray yelled. "NO WAY!" Squid said running in the aisle. Then Caveman stuck his foot out. Squid landed on the loor with a thump. "Ow!" Squid said. Caveman laughed. Squid glared at him then went to his seat. "Finally, he calmed down. THANKS CAVEMAN!" Zigzag yelled. "NO PROBLEM!" Caveman yelled back. "Hey Mom. Are we there yet?" Squid asked. "No." "Are we there yet?" "No" "Are we there yet?" "No" "Are we there yet?" "No" "Are we there yet?" "NO!!" "FINE!" Squid said slumping down on his seat.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Back in camp the girls were getting everything ready. "WHY DO WE HAVE TO CLEAN THIS PLACE UP? YOUR RUINING MY HAPPINESS!" Tigger said. "Because we don't want the boys to thing we are filthy pigs" Ms. Jones said. "Yea, we don't want to be like them." Scar said remembering her first day at camp green lake. Tigger glare at her.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"WOOOO! YEAH! WOOHOO! YEE HAW!! YAY!" There would only be one reason why Squid would scream like that. "FINALLY! WE'RE HERE!" X-Ray exclaimed.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"THEY'RE HERE!!" Tigger yelled. She ran outside where the bus was at. Everyone else followed. "SQUID!" "TIGGER" Yea you know wut happened. You know when it gets a slow and they run and hug and he turns her around. Yea. Scar rolled her eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Another short chapter.. Sorry peoples! 


	11. cant make long chapters

Chappy 11! I promise to make this long! If not um I will write the next one twice as long as the longest chapter I have written. Enjoy! I am sooo sorry I took so long! I was at my cuz house for a week and then I rewrote da chapter cause I didn't like how it came out. SORRY!  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Scar was reading a letter from her mom. Zigzag was in the same tent reading his TV guide. Scar sighed and shook her head. "Was it a bad thing to leave there?" Scar asked herself. "Leave where?" Zigzag asked. He startled her. She forgot he was there. "Leave home" Scar said, "See my dad yells and argues a lot and my mom cries a lot. I wonder if she is happy in her marriage." "Well if she's crying all the time she must not be happy" Zigzag pointed out. Scar rolled her eyes. "Besides I already know about your family" "and how exactly do you know that?" "You live in an apartment, number 8 didn't you" "Yea." "I lived next door" Zigzag said, "In number 9" "You did?" Scar asked. "Yup, I used to hear everything behind that wall. Mostly you and your dad. At night I couldn't sleep because I could hear your mom sobbing" Zigzag explained. "Your parents must never scream because I never heard them" Scar said. "Oh they can scream pretty loud" Zigzag said remembering when he brought home school work. Scar smiled. "You have a sister don't you?" Scar asked. "Yea" "I used to see her when I come home, she would smile and greet me at the door" "She did?" Zigzag exclaimed. "I have a sister too. She's studying to be a vet. She has a summer job at a local vet." Scar said. "The one that has short hair? With the blue eyes? She was hot" Zigzag said. "She has a boyfriend all ready" Scar said. "It's really peaceful here" Zigzag said, "Everything is so relaxing and you have unlimited time for your showers and you get to dig 3 feet holes and air- conditioning. You even have a great entertainment room. I haven't forgotten the mirrors" "Not like you use them, you hair is as crazy as ever" Scar said patting his head. "My hair is uncombed-able" Zigzag said. "Yes it is don't you remember I combed it" "It took you over 2 hours" "So but its comb- able" "Whatever anyways like I was saying everythin here is so beautiful, clean, and soft" Zigzag said touching Scar's hand. Scar smiled. They leaned in and FINALLY they kissed. This time there was no Twitch either. But Scar pulled away. "No, I shouldn't have done that" Scar said looking away. "I'm sorry" Zigzag said.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
They still hung out together despite the kiss. Zigzag was always near Scar, he never left her side. "What is with that guy!" Barfbag exclaimed. "He's in love, let him be" Devil said cuddling in X-Rays arms. "Well in that case, Ima gonna make sure he wont even be able to stand" Barfbag said getting up from his seat. "Barfbag hold on" X-ray said getting up from the couch suddenly. He heard a thump and looked down. "Sorry Devil, I forgot you where on my lap" he said helping her up. Devil glared at him. X-ray laughed nervously. "Anyways like I was about to say, If they catch you two fighting again, they gonna separate us again besides Zig just healed from the snake bite" X-ray explained. "So" Barfbag muttered. "Can't beat that logic" Devil said. X-ray glared at her. "SO YOU WANNA HEAR SQUID BUGGING ABOUT HOW MUCH HE MISS TIGGER?!" X-ray yelled. "Good point" Barfbag said sitting back down. On the other side of the room Scar was leading Zig somewhere. "Where are we going?" Zig asked her. Scar leaned down and pulled a rope connected to the floor. A railway was revealed. They went down to discover a bowling alley. "Let's go bowling!" Scar yelled. The rest of D- tent went over to see. "You have a bowling alley here too? Man this seems like a Girl Scout camp to me!" Squid said. "Yea, the warden spoils us" Tigger said. "Why do I have to be a guy? If I was a girl I would have stolen something a long time ago!" Squid said. They played for about an hour and then, well keep reading. "I swear Scar you do not know how to bowl, let the master show you!" Zigzag said. He grabbed the bowling ball and it slipped from his fingers and landed on his foot. "The master huh? I don't think you did it right" Scar said. "Shut it" Zig grunted hopping to the seat. All of the guys were howling in laughter. "Shut up! Go drop a bowling ball on your foot, see how funny it is" Zigzag said glaring at them. With the help of the girls, since the guys were to busy laughing, they got him up the stairs and to Pendanski. (A/N Stopping cause Its 12 o'clock in the night, or morning? And it will get cruddy without my sleep so good night!)  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Well nothings broken" Pendanski said. "Ha, you lucky!" Scar said slapping his foot. Zigzag howled in pain. "Oops" Scar giggled. Zigzag glared at her. (A/N Ow stomach hurting, Ill finish when I'm feeling betta) For the next few days Zigzag was limping around but he mostly stayed in one spot. The tents preferably. Scar stayed with him. "Zig, are we." Scar trailed off. "Are we what?" "Well you see, everyone thinks that were you know, together, but." "But what? I don't see anything wrong with it" "I do! I mean its uncomfortable being with you" "Then why do you hang around me?" "Because you're one of my best friends" "So were just "Friends" So now your breaking up with me" "Zigzag, I was NEVER with you" "To other people and me we were" Zigzag said. Scar looked away. "Scar look at me. I love you, I always have. When I first saw you when you first moved to the apartments. I saw you and I saw you everyday cause I feel in love with you that day. And everyday I'm haunted with the kiss" "The kiss didn't mean anything" "To me it did" "Look Zigzag; I will never be with you. I told myself I would never love another boy. Besides its uncomfortable being with a guy older than me" Scar snapped. She then left the tent. Zigzag yelled in his pillow in frustration. (A/N Wee playing with an ant lol its fun watching him or her crawling on my hand! Its helping me write this!)  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Is this long enough? Im taking to long so ima gonna post this, Remember reviewing is good for da heart ^~ 


	12. KARAOKE CONTEST! XD

CHAPPY 12!!! SORRY FOR MAKING DA LAST SOO SHORT! This one may take a while since Ima going to Las Vegas on da 4th!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"HULLO?! COME ON NO ONE GOES TO SLEEP DAT EASILY!" X-Ray yelled. No answer came from da pillow. Well X-ray came in a lil after Zig yelled in his pillow. He has been in da same position ever since. His back on his bed and his Pillow on his face. And well X had been trying to get an answer from him but after 20 min he was started to get frustrated. X-ray then went evil and scary. (A/N RUN AWAY AHH!) He roared and left the cabin and came back with a bucket. Poor Zig, his head was covered so he didn't know that. Next thing he knew there was snakes in his bed. "HOLY SHIT! GET THEM OFF!" Zig yelled. X-ray laughed in a scary way. Zig crawled onto da floor. His eye was twitching. Now it was Zig that went evil and scary. X-ray's eyes widened and he yelled and ran out with a maniacal Zig in pursuit.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Um...Can someone tell me wut da hell is wrong with those two?" Tigger asked pointing at two certain guys running away from each otha. "Well I think it has to do with da snakes I found in Zig's bed" Squid said. "HEY LOVER BOYS! DINNER!" Tigger yelled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
During Dinner, everyone and I mean everyone WAS TALKING WAY TOO LOUD! Zig and X were yelling at each otha, da girls were laughing very loud, Magnet was talking about his girlfriend Cindy to da guys but almost everyone heard. Mr. Pendanski and Mr. Sir were tired of it so they both screamed like girls very loud. Everyone stopped and looked at them all weird. Ms. Jones was laughing. "Dat got them some attention" Mr. P said. "All right if you want to talk you have to pay me a dollar for every word!" Mr. Sir said. Everyone shut up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Going to Las Vegas! Be back on da 6th) (IM BACK! WOOO AND I STAYED AN EXTRA DAY!! XD)  
  
"Anyways Zig You neva told me wut happened" X-ray said back in da cabin with Ziggy. Zigzag groaned. "If I tell you will you leave me alone?" "Yea" "Okay then" Zigzag told da whole story. "YOU KISSED HER?!" X-ray yelled. Zigzag nodded. "Wut da hell Ima I gonna do? I mean when I'm near her it hurts and when I'm away from her it hurts. SOO UGH!" Zig said. "You got it bad" X-ray said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day they were eating when Mr. Pendanski made an announcement. "YEE HAW! We are gonna have a Karaoke contest! Here are the rules: Number one. You need a partner Number two, must be a clean song, Number three, no booing OKAY NOW WHO'S FIRST?????" "I think he had too much caffeine" Magnet whispered to Caveman. Caveman laughed. X-Ray was looking at da songs on a book when he pointed at a song and Devil was all panicking, 'Oh please not dat song!' She thought. X-ray ran up da stage and grabbed da microphone, then he started singing  
  
X-ray: *with lots of enthusiasm*War What is it good for! Devil: *in a bored tone*Absolutely nothing... X-ray: *with lots of enthusiasm*War What is it good for! Devil: *in a bored tone*Absolutely nothing X-ray: *gets mad and yells at Devil: YOU THINK THIS IS ALL A JOKE DON'T YOU!  
  
He then sat down in his seat.  
  
Squid goes up next with Tigger.  
  
(A/N I LOVE THIS SONG! I JUST HAD TO PUT IT IN XD)  
  
Squid: When I'm feeling lonely. Sad as I can be.  
  
Tigger: *yells in a crazy fan way*  
  
Squid: All by myself  
  
An uncharted island  
  
In an endless sea  
  
What makes me happy  
  
Fills me up with glee  
  
Those bones in my jaw that don't have a flaw  
  
My shiny teeth and me  
  
My shiny teeth that twinkle  
  
Just like the stars in space  
  
My shiny teeth that sparkle  
  
Add beauty to my face  
  
My shiny teeth that glisten  
  
Just like a Christmas tree  
  
You know they'd walk a mile just to see me smile  
  
Tigger: Woo!  
  
Squid: My shiny teeth and me  
  
Tigger: Shiny teeth, shiny teeth  
  
Squid: Yes they're all so perfect  
  
So white and pearly  
  
Brush gargle rinse  
  
A couple breath mints  
  
My shiny teeth and me  
  
My shiny teeth so awesome  
  
Tigger: Shiny teeth, sh-shiny teeth  
  
Squid: Just like a favorite song  
  
Tigger: Shiny teeth, sh-shiny teeth  
  
Squid: My shiny teeth I floss them  
  
Tigger: Shiny teeth, sh-shiny teeth  
  
Squid: So they'll grow to be real strong  
  
Tigger: He's got really shiny teeth Squid: My shiny teeth I love them  
  
Tigger: Shiny teeth, sh-shiny teeth  
  
Squid: And they all love me  
  
Tigger: Ahh..  
  
Squid: But should I talk to you when I got 32  
  
Tigger: Woo!  
  
Squid: My shiny teeth and me  
  
Tigger: Shiny teeth, shiny teeth  
  
Squid: My shiny teeth and me  
  
Tigger: Shiny teeth, shiny teeth  
  
Squid: My shiny teeth that twinkle  
  
Tigger: Shiny teeth, sh-shiny teeth  
  
Squid: Just like the stars in space  
  
Tigger: Shiny teeth, sh-shiny teeth  
  
Squid: My shiny teeth that sparkle  
  
Tigger: Shiny teeth, sh-shiny teeth  
  
Squid: Add beauty to my face  
  
Tigger: He's got really shiny teeth  
  
Squid: My shiny teeth that glisten  
  
Tigger: Shiny teeth, sh-shiny teeth  
  
Squid: Just like a Christmas tree  
  
Tigger: Ahh...  
  
Squid: You know they'd walk a mile just to see me smile  
  
Tigger: Woo!  
  
Squid: My shiny teeth and me  
  
Tigger: Shiny teeth, shiny teeth  
  
Squid: My shiny teeth and me  
  
Tigger: Shiny teeth, shiny teeth  
  
Squid: My shiny teeth and me  
  
Tigger: Shiny teeth, shiny teeth  
  
They sat down afterwards. "Hey Ziggy, are you going up?" X-ray asked. "I don't wanna go up. Besides I'm partnerless." Zigzag said. "Devil will go up with you" "No I don't wanna" Then Barfbag and Scar goes up. "Okay Devil what song?" Zigzag said grabbing da book.  
  
They sang FALLING INTO YOU (A/N Im not gonna put da lyrics takes to long, da song goes like this, And in your eyes I see ribbons of color  
  
I see us inside of each other  
  
I feel my unconscious merge with yours  
  
And I hear a voice say, "What's his is hers"  
  
I'm falling into you  
  
This dream could come true  
  
And it feels so good falling into you)  
  
"I thought she said she don't like being with guys older than her" Zig said with his eye twitching. "Hes only a year older idiot" X-ray said.  
  
Then Zig and Devil went up.  
  
Devil: Well, maybe I, I need a little love  
  
And, maybe, I, I need a little care, yeah  
  
And, maybe, I, maybe you, maybe you  
  
Oh, you need somebody just to hold you  
  
If you do, just reach out  
  
And I'll be there  
  
Zig: I love you  
  
I will be your light  
  
Shin- I cant do this  
  
He sat down back in his chair. (A/N Insert touchy music here XD)  
  
There's Chapter 12! XD I don't own da songs! "War" is by Barret Strong, Norman Whitfield/Edwin Star "Shiny teeth" is by Chip Skylark (Chris Kirkpatrick) Falling into you and I love you are by Celine Dion 


	13. A long chap? I cant be!

Chap 13! By the way if you want to see how they look, I put up a new link in my profile.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was night and since everyone was enjoying themselves singing no one was in the cabins. Well Zigzag was, trying to get some sleep when he heard someone outside. (A/N The guys and girls slept in da same cabins) This is the conversation he heard. Not to mention saw out the window.  
  
Girl: Not you too!  
  
Guy: What? But  
  
Girl: Look, I will never get with any guy, Ill die before I do! Now leave me alone Barfbag.  
  
Barfbag: Just because one guy was a real jerk to you doesn't mean everyone else is! Just Scar! I mean lately we've been able to talk and laugh just like old times. But then, HE came along. Your new pal, Zigzag.  
  
Scar: Barfba-  
  
Barfbag: Scar, I don't want to lose you! Not to a guy like him! I'LL NEVER LET THAT HAPPEN!  
  
Scar: Bar- Barfbag.  
  
By this time Zigzag was watching from the door leaning on the frame.  
  
Then Barfbag grabbed Scar's arm.  
  
Scar: ahh.  
  
Barfbag: Do you actually like him? WHATS HE GOT THAT I DON'T?  
  
Scar: Wait. Lewis.  
  
Barfbag: AM I TOO LATE?! ARE YOU ALREADY IN LOVE WITH HIM?  
  
Scar: Wait a minute.  
  
Barfbag: Do you like him more than me?! ANSWER ME, SCAR!  
  
Scar: No. Barfbag. That hurts.  
  
Barfbag: LOOK AT ME!!  
  
?: You might wanna keep it down.  
  
They both turned and finally saw Zigzag.  
  
Zigzag: People are trying to sleep. That's awfully rude of you.  
  
Barfbag let Scar go and blushed. Scar blushed too.  
  
Zigzag: If you're going to fight, you should do it inside.  
  
Scar ran inside and slammed the door.  
  
Barfbag: Scar!  
  
Zigzag: You know no matter what you do, Scar isn't gonna be with you.  
  
Barfbag: You B@$erd! You were eavesdropping!  
  
Zigzag turned and was about to open the door.  
  
Barfbag: Hold it Ricky!!  
  
Zigzag: What?  
  
Barfbag: Just looking at you makes me sick!!  
  
Zigzag: Hmm. I don't get sick looking at you. But then you're not even worth wasting energy on.  
  
He slammed the door closed.  
  
Barfbag: G- G- G- GODDAMMMMITTT!  
  
Inside Zigzag plugged his ears. 'Like I said. You're too loud.' He thought. Scar was laying on her bed. 'Wha. What should I do? Why were you shouting, Barfbag? I can't believe he said all that.' she thought. "I wanna go home! I hate this place!" Scar cried outloud. Zigzag raised an eyebrow. "He hurt me." Scar said holding her arm. "He really scared me" she said sobbing.  
  
(A/N XD I'm watching da 2nd Ninja Turtles movie right now. Soo funny! "You take the ugly one!" The purple turtle exclaimed. Hey I forgot their names so sue me. "No you take the ugly one!" The blue one said. "I'll take the ugly one" The red one said. "Which one is the ugly one?" The orange said. XD Love that scene! )  
  
"Hey don't cry, I promise you nothing bad will happen to you" Zigzag said walking to her bed.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Aww, man!" Squid whined. "Yea that sucks just cause someone went stupid and spilled hid drink all over the microphone, we have to go to sleep" Tigger said. When they got inside the cabin Zigzag walked out of their and Scar grabbed Devil's arm and took her outside. "Ookay." X-ray said.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Really? So that's what happened." Devil said, "Yeah. I've never seen him like that before. That look on his face. He wasn't the Barfbag I know. He really. scared me." Scar said. Devil smiled. "So, what are you going to do now?" she asked. "What would you do?" Scar asked her back. "You're not very decisive." Devil muttered. "That's because.my feelings for him have changed. I only see him as a friend not as a boyfriend." Scar said softly. "There's Zigzag too, right? You're attracted to him, aren't you?" Devil laughed. "WHA- WHA- WHAT?! NO!" Scar yelled blushing. "Really?" Devil asked. Scar blushed. "I...I'm not sure. Maybe." Scar said. 'Don't want to admit it' she thought. "So if you had to choose, who would it be?" Devil asked. "WHAT? CHOOSE? I don't know. AH! I DON'T KNOW! I DON'T KNOW! I DON'T KNOW!" Scar screamed. "Wow. you really are confused. Why don't you think things over? To figure out which guy you really like, and decide what's best for you to do." Devil said. "Yea. I'll do that. Thanks Devil." Scar thanked. They walked back inside. Then Zigzag walked in. Scar noticed his hair was wet and he had a towel around his neck. "You took your shower already?" Scar asked. "Yea" Zig answered. "What's the matter? Did you want to take one with me?" Zigzag said. "Idiot!" Scar yelled. 'He didn't even mention what happened. I wonder if he cares.' Scar thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was still dark when something woke Scar up. She shrieked and saw a figure walk past the door. "ZIGZAG! I SAW SOME CREEPY SHADOW!" Everyone woke up. "What shadow?" Zigzag asked still half asleep. "Yea maybe you dreamed it." Melody said. "That's what I want to do but someone ain't letting me!" Zero said. "It's too quiet!" Scar said. "Scar, we are in the middle of a desert." Caveman said. "Still It's a little to quiet" Devil said holding X-ray very tight. "Can't breath!" Then they saw a light. "It's too bright!" Tigger yelled. "Yea a little to bright!" Scar shrieked. Then the door opened. "Look its Pendanski!" Armpit said. "A little too Pendanski!" Squid said. Tigger slapped him. "Everyone shut up and follow me" Ms. Jones said. She was behind Pendanski. She walked to the middle of the room and pulled a latch on the floor. It opened a secret room. "Is there a bowling alley in there too?" Twitch said. "Shh, and no everyone get in" Mom said. Scar looked freaked out. Zigzag noticed and got worried. "What's wrong?" he whispered to her. "These are only for emergencies, something is happening" Scar whispered back. Then they heard some noise from outside. All the girls screamed and ran into the room. "Sheesh I never knew they where all scary cats" Caveman said. When they where all in, Jones closed the door and lit a candle lamp thing. (A/N O.o)  
  
They noticed that their was beds inside. Caveman, Armpit, Barfbag,Magnet and Twitch ran to get the beds since there wasn't enough for everyone. "HEY!" Zero yelled. "What there's still four more" Barfbag said. Zigzag walked to a bed and sat down. Zero, X-ray and Squid did the same. Then they heard footsteps above them. Scar practically flew to where Zigzag was and clutched onto him like glue. The rest of the girls mimicked her and flew to their guys. "What the hell is that?" Scar whispered. Ms. Jones told her to be quiet and waitied until nothing could be heard. "Some robber is hiding here, the warden already called the police" she explained. " ITS SAMARA!! We are gonna die! We are gonna die! We are gonna die! We are gonna die!" Scar kept repeating. She hid her head under a pillow. Zigzag looked at her uncertainly. "And they say I'm paranoid." He said. "I wanna get out of here! Please let me out!" Scar said trying to pull the door open. Tears were pouring out of her eyes already. Zigzag grabbed her and set her back on the bed. "Let me go" "Scar get a hold of yourself! You are safer in here!" Ms. Jones said. "No I'm not, what if he comes in here? Were gonna be trapped in here!" Scar said frantically trying to get out of Zig's hold. "Dang it Scar, Yo-" Tigger was stopped short when they heard the footsteps again. Scar was about to scream but Zig had covered her mouth with his hand. She buried her head on his chest. "Scar is really freaking me out" Devil said. "Bang Bang goes his gun, thump thump goes the body when it hits the ground" Twitch said laughing. Scar whimpered. Everyone glared at him. Scar lifted her head and noticed a lil opening on da ceiling. It was right above Twitch. She ran over to where Twitch was and climbed on op of him and squeezed her self in there. "SCAR!" Mr. Pendanski yelled. But it was too late she already was out of there and running. "Weirdo, something wrong with her" Melody said. Zigzag stood on top of Twitch's bed and poked his head thru the hole. (A/N remember Zig is way taller than Scar) "I don't see her, it's too dark." He said unpoking his head. (A/N XD)  
  
"Well you can't leave her out there!" X-ray said. "I know" Zigzag said trying to open the door. He succeeded and ran out. "HE DID IT! LO ESO! (A/N my Spanish is a lil off so bear with me)" Twitch yelled. "Twitch you need to stop watchin Dora" Magnet said.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Scar was still running when something pushed her on the ground. It was Zigzag. "Scar we need to go back" Zigzag said. "No, I don't want to!" Scar said getting up and running. "SCAR!" "LEAVE ME ALONE!" She was running until she found herself in a forest. (A/N They are in da girl's camp if u don't remember and they are on the otha side of the lake) Zigzag tackled her to the ground. "Get off me!" Scar said trying to squirm out from under him. "Scar listen to me. Stop alright. I don't know why your so scared but stop. I don't like seeing you like this. Please stop." Zigzag said tears coming out of his eyes. He sat up. "Zig." Scar whispered wiping his cheek. Zigzag hugged her and it was like he was never going to let her go.  
  
(A/n SOOO SAPPY! XD)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You think they are okay?" Tigger asked. "Probably making out" Squid said. "Speaking of which"" Tigger said putting her lips on Squid. "MOM!" Caveman exclaimed.. "Alan, Daisy stop" Mr. Pendanski said. 'Must kill Caveman' Tigger said in her head. She then grabbed a piece of wood that was there just for that purpose and threw it at caveman knocking him out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well back to the runaways. "I lied" Zig said out of no where. "Wa?" Scar said lifting her head from Zig's chest. "I know why you're scared. I still remember, I was 9 when it happened." Zigzag said. "I was 6" Scar said.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK!!!!!!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE HAVING SOOOOOOOO MUCH FUN! XD)  
  
LALALALALALALALALALA FINE ILL STOP! BUT BEFORE IMAGINE A 7 YEAR ZIGZAG! AWW!!  
  
Miny Ziggy was sleeping in his adorable little bed when the emergency intercom thing woke him up. (A/N I don't know if they have them in apartments but they have them in the rooms in hotels in Las Vegas) "Everyone please lock your door, there is a robber on the loose in this apartment. That is all" the guy said. Then Ricky's parents came in. His sister, Ruby(not sure if I mentioned her name before) came in too. "What's going on" Zig asked. Then they heard a banging noise next door. A little boy was crying. "Alright give me your money" some guy said that was apparently the robber. "We don't have any money!" some lady said.(for u braindead people That's Scar's mom) The boy was started crying harder than ever. "Give me your money or the boy is dead. "Leave him alone!" some little girl yelled.(again for the braindead, that's Scar) "Mireya be quiet some older girl said.(sister) "Listen to us we have no money" some otha guy said. (Ookay you should get who this is) "GIVE ME THE MONEY!" he yelled. Then they heard the little girl start crying. "Mireya no!" the lady yelled. Then they heard a gun shot. (BUM BUM BUM!) "Mommy? Did the little girl die?" Ricky asked. "I hope not" Ruby said, "We don't want your little girlfriend to die, do we?" she joked. "She's not my girlfriend, she doesn't even know me" Ricky said. "But you do like her don't you? I've seen you, you be waiting in the lobby waiting for her to come back with her parents." Ruby sneered. "Ruby!" Ricky yelled. "ah Puppy love" she sang. Then they heard, "NOOOOOO NOLAN!(XD I just looked on my bookcase at the author's names and picked a name)" apparently it was "the little girl".  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~ENDING FALSHBACK MWAHAHAHA O.o Sorry VERY HYPER!!  
  
Zigzag blushed remembering his sister. "I miss Nolan." Scar said starting to cry again. 'Man she is crying way to much now' Zig thought. "I remember you started crying and your mom yelled. What happened?" Zig asked her. "I um I ran towards him with a bat" Scar said laughing a bit. "Oh yea that's very smart" "Shut up I was 6" "but cute" "Wa?" "Nothing" Zig said blushing. "I'm going to die" Scar said. "Not again" "No really, I'm. We are not in camp, we are in the middle of the forest , without food, lost and" Scar said but Zigzag cut her off. "Relax! You're so paranoid!" Zigzag said. "Zigzag" "Hm." "Do, did you mean what you said? That you love me?" "Why would I lie about that?" Zigzag said. Scar smiled. "I love you too" she said kissing him. "Wa? I thought you would die befo-" "I am gonna die" Scar said. Zigzag blinked and then laughed. He kissed her again and they slowly fall to the ground. (A/N O.o Better stop the scene there, don't want to make this into a lemon XD)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Okay" Mr. Pendanski said to a walky talky. "Okay he's gone" he said. They all went up and went to their beds. The counselors left. Everyone was talking excitedly. "Hey what do you think Scar and Zig are doing" Squid asked. "Probably doing it, hee" Twitch said. They all hit him on the back of his head. Not knowing it was true.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Theres the end of the chap. I swear I'm sick -_-, but the scene had been stuck in my head since chap 6 I think 


	14. Author's Note Important!

So I watched Holes on Saturday and I was like, "Oh I remember when I was a fangirl of this." I look at the info via Tivo and I find out it came out in 2003! I was shocked! I didn't think it was so long ago XD Almost a bloody decade. I then remembered about my story that was sitting there in my fanfiction account and I read my reviews and I was like "Oh no! It's been 7 years! I'm a horrible person!" XD And so I started reading it..Dear lord it was so horribly written! XD How did I have fans?! So I decided to rewrite it and so here I am..If I still have any of my old readers, I'm sorry and more sorry that you have to wait until I rewrite this to find out the ending which I sort have forgot but have a feeling where I was going.

So I am rewriting this but It will be slightly different keeping in mind I first wrote this in eighth grade and now I'm in my third year of college. So will include more depth into the character's and their minds and make things a bit more realistic. I mean really, everyone magically fell in love in less than 3 days? What?! Crazy me! Also so many were out of character XD The counselors for example! Dear lord I was horrible. And the girl's camp being so free? Pfft I believe I made one of the boys mention if he was a girl he would have stolen something years ago XD Speaking of the boys I hate that I left the other poor boys without a gal! So I will introduce even more OCs when the time comes ^-^ I'm thinking of redrawing them too..

Look in my profile for the story to appear ^-^ Of course there is a lovely new(? It's new to me xD) Holes category for it.


End file.
